The Vampire Slaying Witch
by Im Scene You See
Summary: Ok so this is my first fanfic so its not amazing. This is basically season 1 if Tara was the Vampire Slayer and still a witch. Willow is a highly skilled witch already. Mainly AU. Season 2: /s/8572971/1/The-Vampire-Slaying-Witch-2


Tara The Vampire Slaying Witch

As I walk down the dark alley I see a figure. Tall and Big boned, Looks strong. Definitely male. He looks dangerous, But hey who doesn't in a dark dusty alley? Anyway it's way too dark. "Lux in tenebris tuo ostende mihi viam invenient" I yell.(that is latin for 'Light find your way into the darkness and show me the way'). As he steps closer a ball of light shoots out of my hands. As the alley lights up I see his face. His forehead is covered in wrinkles and 2 of his teeth are pointy and sharp."Great" I say, I know what I have to do.

Quickly I grab a sharp piece of wood, Climb a nearby pile of bricks and do a double flip as he starts to run for me. BOOM. Just like that i'm sitting on top of him. "6 years of gymnastics finally paid off." I say to myself. He looks confused but shakes his head and pushes me off him. He goes to punch me but I grab his fist and flip him onto his back. As soon as he hits the ground I drive the piece of wood through his heart. He turns to dust before my eyes. Just another day doing my job. Why me? Why do I have to be the only girl in all the world, Putting my life at risk 24/7? Why was I chosen? Why am I the Slayer?

I'm Tara. I'm the only Vampire Slayer on earth, And i'm a witch too. So yeah, I'm the Slayer. Its not like I wanna be the Slayer, I mean I didn't choose this job, It chose me. For those of you that don't already know, Heres my job description: ' Into every generation a Slayer is born, One girl in all the world given the strength to fight the Demons, Vampires and Forces of Darkness. She alone is the slayer." And worst of all? I don't even get paid!

As I wake up I look at the clock, 7.30am. I slowly get up. When I arrive at school I see my friends. "Willow, Xander!" I yell. "Oh hey Tara." Replies Xander. "Hey. Slay any vamps last night?" Willow asks."Yeah, There was like a group of ten I fought which, You know, Is hard. Oh and there was this one guy in the alley by the cemetery. He was so simple to beat I mean he didn't even try to beat me, Its like 'Hello? You just met the slayer. Maybe a big deal for you but Uhm you're kinda gonna have to fight me.' and he just stands there staring at me and i'm like 'what a creep'." "Weird" replies Willow. "I think you need to go see Giles."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"He was mumbling about the apocalypse this morning. I think its happening."

"Giles" I yell entering the school library. "Is it the apocalypse?"

" Ah Yes actually, It is. Ever heard of 'The Master'?"

"No, Is he my apocalyptic fighting buddy?"

"Apocalyptic Fighting ….. Look Tara, He's dangerous. I read that book you got from the group of vamps last week, It tells the future. It says you will go to fight 'The Master'... And you will die."

"huh." I reply. "Where is he?"

"A church in the uh sewers under the school, Why?"

"Im gonna go die."

" You are not leaving this room Tara." Giles Yells.

" I'm going to go save the world, even if it kills me."

"It will"

"Maybe, Maybe i'll get lucky." I say as I grab an axe Giles hides in his 'Personal Locker'. We just call it the weapons closet.

"Be careful" Giles yells as I start to walk away.

I turn to him. "You know I will." I turn and walk away dramatically.

After trudging through the sewers for what seems like hours, I =find his church. As soon as I enter his church I sense him. I quickly turn and throw my axe. He caught it. "Sorry" he says with his distorted voice."It's gonna take more than that!"

"Did you really think you could win?" He asks while throwing the axe into a small lake-like pool. We start to 's too Strong! I think to myself as I dodge a punch. Suddenly I stop and drop my weapons. I don't know why but I start walking towards him. "Don't you see?" He asks. "If you hadn't come, I couldn't rise." Giles was right. I will die.

Suddenly the pain is gone, but i'm still alive. There's still enough blood in me to live. Still, I can't move. I scream as I fall face first into the pool. I realize i'm drowning, I can't breath, I'm almost dead. With my last breath I say "Willow , Know." I hope it worked, 'Cause now, I'm dead.

Suddenly Willow knows. " Xander, Giles stop studying!" "Why?" Giles Asks. "Taras Dead! I can feel it." They rush to the sewers. Xander finds me first and quickly gives me mouth-to-mouth. After about 10 minutes I wake up. "Tara, Are you ok?" Giles asks. "I'm Alive." I reply "The Masters free, we have to move fast."

We run fast. It's weird, I feel strong, Stronger than ever. Finally I see him. Hes in the library so he doesn't burn in the sun. I walk in "found you" I Say. "But..you're dead." "Sorry, It takes more than that." I answer mocking him. He attacks me but i grab him and pull him into the sunlight. I hold him there until he turns to dust. Suddenly the doors burst open and the gang come running in. "Where is he?" Willow asks "Well" I reply "He is currently some dust on the floor, but uh, we will clean him up soon." "So what do we do now?" Xander asks. "Well, We saved the world. I say we party.


End file.
